1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a projection apparatus and more particularly, to a projection apparatus with locking structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The projection apparatus is a display device for projecting a large-size image. In the projection apparatus, an illumination beam produced by a light source is converted into an image beam through a light valve and then the image beam is converted into a projection beam through a projection lens which further is projected onto a screen or a wall so as to complete imaging and displaying. Along with the great progress of the projection technique and the reduced manufacturing cost, the application of a projection apparatus has been expanded from a commercial use to a domestic use.
No matter a projection apparatus or other kind of electronic apparatus needs an apparatus case to protect and shield the components thereof, in which the apparatus case usually is formed by assembling a plurality of casings. In terms of the apparatus case of a projection apparatus, the casings of the apparatus case are fixed mostly by hooking-up of locking hooks, so that multiple sets of locking hooks must be respectively positioned correspondingly to certain targets for smoothly assembling, which however results in inconvenience. In addition, an apparatus case assembled by hooking-up of locking hooks can be easily detached by a user and it causes the casings separated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,685 discloses a fastening structure being able to fasteningly combine an upper cover with a lower cover. Taiwan Patent No. 327624 discloses a locking device for connecting components and sub-assemblies to a projection apparatus and preventing the components and the sub-assemblies from separating off.